The present invention is particularly concerned with tank-type compressed-gas circuit-interrupters of relatively high-power rating, in which it is desirable to utilize a line-to-ground capacitance means on the line side of the circuit-interrupter to control the rate of rise of the recovery voltage. Such a capacitance means is set forth and the theory thereof described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,519, issued May 14, 1968, to R. G. Colclaser, Jr., et al, entitled "Electric Power Distribution Systems", and assigned to the Westinghouse Electric Corporation.